culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Between the Sheets (song)
"Between the Sheets" is a quiet storm-funk song released by American R&B/soul/funk band The Isley Brothers in 1983 off their album of the same name on the T-Neck imprint. History By the early 1980s, the fortunes of the Isley Brothers were dwindling due to changing musical styles and the partnership between the family members losing ground. Chris Jasper and fellow members Ernie Isley and Marvin Isley were constantly producing music that they had initially intended to be part of their own splinter group. In the meantime, the elder three Isleys - vocalists Ronald Isley, O'Kelly Isley and Rudolph Isley - were dealing with tax debts and accusations they had evaded paying back taxes to the IRS. The Isley Brothers' musical heyday had peaked in the mid-seventies and while their late-seventies recordings found success, as they entered the eighties, they struggled to compete with a growing list of funk groups such as Cameo and The Gap Band. In 1982, their album, The Real Deal, failed to generate any hits and failed to go gold. Later that year, the group returned to the studios in Bearsville, New York to work on their follow-up. "Between the Sheets" was different from previous recordings which primarily features synthesizer work by Chris Jasper (who also sang background vocals), drum machine beats, and assorted percussion, including simple handclaps, by Chris Jasper, Ernie Isley and Marvin Isley. The whole ending of the song was later added on by Chris Jasper on synths. Reception Like many of the group's releases, songwriting credit was shared with all six band mates, reflecting a business decision, not reflective of the creative dynamics. The music was written by Chris Jasper and Ernie Isley with additional lyrical contributions by Marvin Isley. "Between the Sheets" was recorded in November 1982 and was released in early February 1983 hitting the charts two months later. The song made a huge impression on the Isleys' long legion of R&B fans who took the song to number three on the Billboard Top R&B Singles chart while it peaked at number one on Billboard's Bubbling Under chart. The song's R&B success helped their Between the Sheets album go platinum, the brothers' first platinum album since 1978's Showdown. Despite the success, it was already confirmed even before the album's release that the younger Isleys and Jasper would be leaving the older Isleys for their own group. Within a year after their final tour together, Ernie, Marvin and Chris did leave to form Isley-Jasper-Isley leaving the Isley Brothers back to their original position as a vocal trio. Covers Jazz band Fourplay recorded a hit cover version of the song in 1992 with Chaka Khan as the vocalist. Samples of this song *"The Questions" by Audio Two (1988) *"For the Easy Listeners" by DJ Magic Mike (1990) *"Bonita Applebum (Hootie Mix)" by A Tribe Called Quest (1991) *"Breaker 1/9" by Common (1992) *"Cramping My Style" by UGK (1992) *"I Don't Even Trip" by Totally Insane (1992) *"Solo per Te" by Articolo 31 (1993) *Another Day Mac Clan-Livin the Life (1993) (edited by KILLA E) *"Lips" by Dre Dog/Andre Nickatina (1993) *"Break of Dawn" By Rob Base (1994) *"Big Poppa" by The Notorious B.I.G. (1994) *"Funkdafied" by Da Brat (1994) *"Old School" by Aaliyah (1994) *"Pass The J" by DJ Hard (1994) *"The Most Beautifullest Thing in This World" by Keith Murray (1994) *"Get with You" by Phunk Addict Crew (1995) *"Super G" by MVP & The Monsta Klick (1995) *"Nika" by Lil' Vicious (1995) *"Fed Up wit the Bullshit" by Big L (1995) *"Superman" by Skee-Lo (1995) *"Za Sve Oko Mene" by Tram 11 (1999) *"One of Those Days" by Whitney Houston (2002) *"Home of the Realest" by Mullyman and Memphis Bleek (2004) *"Luxurious" by Gwen Stefani (2004) *"Sheets" by Shy FX & T Power (2005) - drum and bass *"Summer wit Miami" by Jim Jones (2005) *"Comin' on Strong" by Tupac Shakur (2006) *"On the Hotline" by Pretty Ricky (2006) *"Cali Niggaz (Young Niggaz)" by The Game (2007) *"In Between These Sheets" by StarRJ The Feenom (2007) *"Ignorant Shit" by Jay-Z (2007) *"Ignorant Shit Freestyle" by Lupe Fiasco (2007) *"Never Can Say Goodbye" by The Game (2008) *"Babo Regresa" by Cartel de Santa (2008) *"Ignorant Shit" by Drake and Lil Wayne (2009) *"A Night Off" by Drake and Lloyd (2009) *"Westside" by Kollegah (2009) *"Who You Foolin" by Pop Rox and J Carr *"Coming on Strong" by Plies and Ron Isley *"Real Plexxx" by Lil B *"Back2Mackin" by Vistoso Bosses (2010) *"Rich Nigga Dick" by J. Stalin (2010) *"Juke Juke" by Chance The Rapper (2012) *"Another Night" by Ronald Isley (2013) Appearances in other media The song "Between the Sheets" appears in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas video game soundtrack, on the fictitious radio station Bounce FM, and is also appears as one of three tracks played in the game's various strip clubs. The Japanese funk band Omokage Lucky Hole makes reference to "Between The Sheets" in the lyrics for their song "Wet" on their album titled "On The Border". Rapper Kendrick Lamar makes references to "Between The Sheets" in the song "M.A.A.D City" on his album Good Kid, M.A.A.D City. Personnel *Lead vocals by Ronald Isley *Background vocals by Rudolph Isley, O'Kelly Isley, Jr. and Chris Jasper *Additional Percussion by Ernie Isley *Bass guitar & Additional Percussion by Marvin Isley *Keyboards, synthesizers and drum machine programming by Chris Jasper References External links Category:1983 singles Category:Funk ballads Category:The Isley Brothers songs Category:Songs written by Ronald Isley Category:Songs written by O'Kelly Isley Jr. Category:Songs written by Rudolph Isley Category:Songs written by Chris Jasper Category:Songs written by Ernie Isley Category:Songs written by Marvin Isley Category:1983 songs Category:Songs about sexuality